dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball GT: The World of Shenron
This is an original piece by Gozon for the Wiki Tournament. It features Goku's journey to the Shenron World after departing Earth with Shenron. The Final Battle The time was bleak. The world was ravaged and the sky was black. Red lightning split across the sky and tremors shook the Earth. In the middle of all the chaos was the ultimate Shadow Dragon, Omega Shenron. He laughed at all the chaos. He hovered in mid-air, laughing, believing he had finally killed Goku. "Ha! Where is your protector now? Dead, buried deep in the ground! No one opposes me now, I am the strongest in the universe!" chanted Omega Shenron. "Trunks, Gohan, Goten! Listen to me!" demanded an exhausted Vegeta. He was weakened to the point that he couldn't turn Super Saiyan anymore, much less Super Saiyan 4. "I want you to take everyone to Bulma's space ship and flee while you still can! Train until you are strong enough to avenge your father, and then take down this monster!" "B-But Dad! What about you?" asked Trunks. "I'll be fine," lied Vegeta. He was sure he was going to die now, he had nothing left up his sleeve. "Just escape while you still can." "He's right, Trunks. Come on, let's get the others. Uub, you go get the people from your village," said Gohan. "R-Right," responded Uub. He flew off into the mountains in the distance, and then was gone. "Trunks, get Bulma. Goten, you get our mother," said Gohan. "Come on, Pan and Videl," said Gohan. They all began flying away, giving one last look at Vegeta. Soon, they were out of sight of the ruined battlefield. "Now, Omega, let's go," said Vegeta. He charged him, yet the Shadow Dragon easily dodged him and followed up with a fist to Vegeta's chest, causing him to cough up blood. Back with the others, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten sensed Vegeta losing. They put Pan in charge of the others and flew off, going on a suicide mission to help Vegeta. "Vegeta, hang on!" shouted Gohan, as he Trunks, and Goten became Super Saiyans. They dashed out to help Vegeta, yet were picked off like flies. "Seriously, what good did you think you could do against me?" asked Omega, finishing off Gohan. "Now, this is the time that you die, Vegeta." Yet just as Omega was about to deliver the finishing blow, light began to shine from the enormous crater containing Goku's body. Out of it flew the Saiyan, holding a massive spirit bomb containing all the energy of the universe. "Now is the time that you die, Omega!" shouted Goku. "Wh-What?! How are you still alive?! I will not stand for this! Take this!" shouted the Shadow Dragon, releasing the energy blast he had prepared for Vegeta. The blast sky-rocketed towards the Spirit Bomb, yet Goku's trump card simply absorbed the blast. The massive amount of negative energy being drowned out from the Spirit Bomb's positive energy set off a reaction, undoing all of the negative energy afflicting the Earth. "This is for you, Omega!" shouted Goku, throwing the Spirit Bomb at Omega Shenron. The evil dragon tried to catch it, but he could not hold the immense energy. The Spirit Bomb hit him straight on, and Omega Shenron was no more, reduced to less than a molecule. Goku, exhausted from the energy it took to gather the energy collapsed onto the ground below. His friends and family that witnessed the battle all gathered in front of him just as an unexpected miracle ocurred. Shenron, restored to his pure, good nature, had appeared before him. "Arise, Goku," said the Eternal Dragon in its powerful, slow voice. As if by magic, Goku was healed and awoke from his fatigue. "Sh-Shenron! You're here! That must mean all the Shadow Dragons are gone, right?" asked the startled Goku. "Yes, that is true. But do you know why the Shadow Dragons had to appear in the first place?" asked Shenron. "Sort of," replied Goku. "The Shadow Dragons had to appear do to the over-use of the Dragon Balls. You and your friends have used them many times over the years, not giving them any breathing time for them to dispel the negative energy. The Dragon Balls were created to be revered, not for the ease of the method, but the dream of never having to use them at all," said Shenron. "Now, I must take the Dragon Balls back for a long, long while," said Shenron. All seven Dragon Balls arose from the sand and circled around him. "Are you coming, Goku?" "Oh, yeah! Sorry guys, looks like I won't be around for a little while. I should've known it would end this way," said Goku. He hopped onto Shenron's head just as Vegeta confronted him. "Kakarot! Where are you going? Wait, you're going somewhere to train, aren't you?" asked Goku's old rival. "Shhh. They're in your hands now, Vegeta," said Goku. Shenron then took off, leaving behind the battlefield. On Goku's consent, Shenron stopped at the Kame House, giving Goku the chance to say goodbye to Krillin and Master Roshi. Then, Shenron left the mortal dimension and went into Other World, where he made one last stop in Hell, giving Goku the chance to say goodbye to Piccolo. Finally, Shenron went to the border of the mortal world and Other World, to a planet in the center of the universe, the Shenron World. The Seven Sages Shenron landed on the planet and disappeared. "Shenron? Where'd ya go?" asked Goku. "The Shenron you speak of has returned to his chamber for hibernation until his next summoning," came a voice from behind Goku. The voice was very familiar to Goku, yet he couldn't place it from where it came from. Then he realized: it was the voice of Syn Shenron, before he absorbed the other Dragon Balls. He spun around, looking for his enemy, yet he saw someone he had never seen before. He towered above Goku, taller than almost every enemy he had ever fought. He had dark black skin and in the center of his forehead was a dome similar to Frieza's, yet it was a deep red color. The pupils of his eyes were a bright red. He wore a dark purple cloak that stood up strangly on the top of his head, as if he had horns underneath. His cloak reached to his black boots. On his hands he had red Saiyan-style gloves. "Wh-Who are you?" asked Goku. He immediately jumped into attack position. "Relax, Son Goku. I am the seventh Sage of this world. I am the Omega Sage," said the man. "Omega Sage... Like Omega Shenron?" asked Goku. "Sort of, but not quite. I rule over this world and every Eternal Dragon along with my six siblings. Together, we made up the original Porunga, the one that was formed on Namek a millenia before the climate shift that nearly wiped out the Namekians. Knowing that his elder would not survive the climate shift, Porunga detatched himself from the Dragon Balls and separated into seven entities, us, the Seven Sages. We formed this planet in the center of the universe, and every Eternal Dragon is drawn towards it, only leaving when they are summoned," said the sage. "Wow," said Goku. "Now, Son Goku, it is time for you to meet the other Sages. This way," gestured the Sage. The two of them walked until they reached a shrine with seven thrones, three on one side, and three on the other. The largest one in the middle was empty. "Fellow Sages, I bring to you the one called Son Goku," proclaimed Omega Sage. "Welcome, Son Goku," they all said. "Now, for introductions," said Omega Sage, "The Sage on the far left is the Alpha Sage. The Alpha Sage represents the quality of leadership. Next is the Beta Sage, to his right. The Beta Sage represents reformation. To his right is the Gamma Sage. He represents radiation and heat. The one on the far right is the Delta Sage. He represents purification and water. The one to his left is the Chi Sage, who represents ki energy. The one to his left is the Psi Sage, who represents psychic energy. Finally, in the center, is I, the Omega Sage. I represent darkness, perfection, and strength." "So, is there a particular reason that I'm here?" asked Goku. "Yes, Goku. You're here to train. You are the first mortal to ever manage to take down the Shadow Dragons. It seems fitting that you shall be the first to be trained by the Seven Sages. But first, I shall undo the damage done to your body by the Black Star Dragon Balls," said Omega Sage, shooting a small beam from his finger at Goku, causing Goku to turn back into an adult. "I'm an adult again! How'd you do that?" asked Goku. "We were once an Eternal Dragon ourselves, Goku. We all do still hold some of the magic, though Psi Sage holds the most," replied Omega Sage. "Now, Goku. Please follow Alpha Sage. He shall be your first instructor." "Yes, Goku. Follow me. We shall begin our training in the coliseum over there," said Alpha Sage, pointing in the distance to a stone structure in the distance. "Okay," said Goku. Goku and the Alpha Sage walked for a long distance until reaching the coliseum. The Training "Goku, I shall train you on how to handle your power. Though you are immensely strong, you could be much more capable if you simply handled the power better," said the Sage. "So, what you're saying is that you can teach me to handle the power of my Super Saiyan 4 form better?" asked Goku. "In a word, yes. And by doing so, you can reach the Ascended level of Super Saiyan 4," he replied. "Awesome! Let's get right to it, then!" exclaimed Goku. "Now, hold on, young warrior. Before we master Super Saiyan 4, we must master your base form," said the Alpha Sage. "Master my base form? Sorry, but I don't think I can get much stronger in my base form," replied Goku. "Nonsense! You can't rely on your Super Saiyan forms forever! When I'm done with you, you're base form can be as strong as your current Super Saiyan 2 form!" exclaimed the Alpha Sage. "Wh-What?! And you can do the same for all my other forms?!" asked Goku. "Exactly! Through my training alone, you could become strong enough to rival the Omega Shenron you faced on your own," said Alpha Sage, "All right, now let's get started. Power up to your base form as strong as you can get without going Super Saiyan." So, Goku finished his training with Alpha Sage, mastering all of his forms. It was true that in Goku's Ascended Super Saiyan 4 form, he was almost as strong as Omega Shenron. He moved on to train with Beta Sage, who trained Goku to reform his fighting style and use of energy. After that training session, Goku's fighting style became as unpredictable as that of Kid Buu, while his heart stayed pure. Next was the Gamma Sage, who trained Goku to master heat energy, allowing to make attacks based on heat similar to those of Nuova Shenron, and to resist heat energy up to the temperature of the surface of the sun and not break a sweat. He also taught Goku the ways of radiation and how to use attacks with radiation, each like a dozen atomic bombs. Next was the Delta Sage, who trained Goku to use water as energy and actually control it to some degree. Goku's heart was already so pure, there was no room for improvement. Next, the Chi Sage taught Goku to handle his ki, or life energy, better, allowing him to create massive energy blasts with little ki actually being used. Then, the Psi Sage taught Goku how to use psychic energy, similar to the techniques used by Chiaotzu, Frieza, and Majin Buu. Through that training, he became able to read minds, move items with telekinesis, and sometimes read the future. And finally, it was time for Goku to receive his last Sage training session with the arguably most powerful of all the Sages, Omega Sage. "Now, Goku, are you ready?" asked Omega Sage. "Wait, we're just gonna fight?" asked Goku. "I want to see what you're capable of. I plead of you to use all your powers, even the ones taught to you by the other Sages," said Omega Sage. "I wouldn't hold back either way," Goku replied. Category:Gozon Category:Wiki Tournament Category:Fan Fiction Category:Shenron